chain_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
Guardians
Good guardians are the foundation of an unstoppable team. There are many combinations you could use and it can be a tough decision to decide which team you want to have. If you just look for the stats then this is what you're looking for: Guardians Stats Guardian List This is the list of all guardians in the game. Guardians have stars, which signifies how rare and thus, how powerful a guardian is. A Nat 5 star (highest ranking) will have better base stats than a Nat 1 Star at 5 stars. Any guardian can be evolved to 6 stars, and then awakened to boost their stats further. But before evolving a guardian, they first must be powered up to 5+. After evolution to 6 stars, they can be transcended even further (up to 2 times), raising level cap to 50. Default 5 Star * Alice * Artemis* * Aslan * Astro * Azrael * Barjan * Cosmos * Despia * Diaz * Fritz * Hades * Haggy * Hwaryong * Kaos * Krishna * Lord Dragon * Lu Bu * Mountain Spirit * Mua * Nemesis * Persephone * Seimei * Skuld * Soulless * Stein * Tahn * Tarania * Tranya * Valkyrja* * Wukong * Zygmunt* *These are guardians made via Combination, not summoned. Default 4 Star * Aikan * Ankilo * Anonymous * Anubis * Averna * Azurok * Breo * Camael * Carly * Cassandra * Claudia * Deliche * Dragenaz * Esther * Faust * Francisco * Frankenstein * Hamelon * Hwana * Indra * Inferno * Johannes * Juan * Kalius * Laon * Lirina * Lucia * Maria * Medusa * Miliah * Ming Ming * Mirang * Nepur * Poseidon * Robin Hood * Ryeta & Rita * Sarin * Scarlet * Shayde * Siella * ST-003 * Succubus * Syledrin * Sylvia * Undertaker * Violet * Wollha * Xiaowu Default 3 Star * Aegeus * Arakune * Badka * Clink * Daruth * Dunkell * Edele * Fierce Tiger * Finn * Gigantur * Grion * Howler * Killbe * Ladark * Laikanof * Langmar * Laval * Luarg * Lucian * Marie * Matoaka * Ms. Dale * Neebe * Ocean Maiden * Prebella * Queen Bee * Raven * Rex * Saintmont * Seemus * Sharma * Sinkus * Stella * Stupy * Taylor * Trancher Default 2 Star * Arin * Biblio * Caesar * Cobalt * Glasher * Hanson * Hearty * Igniz * Lacye * Lieutnant Chicken * Lieutnant Peng * Mellow * Mimick * Molly * Mullock * Papa * Peter * Sneaky * Yeti Default 1 Star * Angelling * Devilling * Duckie * Jelliling * Magmaling * Slaling * Toffee * Whaleling Legendary Guardians Legendary Guardians came into Chain Strike at update 1.3.0 to aid in battle against the World Boss. Thus, they specialize against bosses (high hp enemies) and can be used in World Boss, Mystical Sanctuary and Guild Bosses. They have 2 types, covered below. They are unlike regular guardians because they are crafted via the Dimensional Shift, and require 3 Nat 5 Stars to craft; one at level 45+, transcended twice, awakened, and two at level 40, awakened. This is typically regarded a mid-end game content because it is so resource heavy. Natural Legendary Guardians These guardians can be crafted with any and all Nat 5 stars. * Bergis * Dia * Habanerin * Jörmungand Evolved Legendary Guardians These must be crafted by three of the type that you are attempting to get. For example, if you want Legendary Rook Tahn, you must use 3 Tahns as food, and the one transcended twice must be the Rook direction. The other two's directions do not matter. * Cosmos * Diaz * Fritz * Haggy * Lord Dragon * Tahn * Tranya * Mountain Spirit